Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2
Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2 is an upcoming Kirby action puzzle game for the Wii U developed by Shooting Star Studios. It is planned to be released in late 2016. It is a sequel to the 2000 Game Boy Color title Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. Being a direct sequel to said game, it brings back the “tilting” gameplay with the use of the Wii U GamePad. The game will of course have Kirby as the playable character, but it will also support amiibo, allowing players to unlock King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee by using their respective amiibo. Plot Instruction manual story: A mysterious wizard named '''Bahram' arrives at Pop Star and casts a curse on Dream Land to turn it into a “rolling” entertainment for him. Because of this curse, all of Dream Land turns into a tilting land, causing most citizens to trip over and roll. Kirby is bugged by this, and decides to go after Bahram in order to restore Dream Land's original form.'' More coming soon. Gameplay The game will use the Wii U GamePad's accelerometers and tilt sensor, allowing the player to “roll” Kirby around by tilting the GamePad. The game will make use of both the TV screen and the GamePad screen. The map shown in the TV and the one shown in the GamePad will be different, and at certain points Kirby will have to switch between maps so he can progress. For example, the map shown in the TV screen is a cloud level and the one shown in the GamePad is a sky castle. If Kirby is in the sky castle and finds a trampoline, it will send Kirby high in the sky to the TV screen where the clouds are. Point Stars will be scattered all around levels for Kirby to collect, and he will have to find the Red, Green and Blue Stars in each level in order to clear them. Certain levels (mostly the last ones in each world map) will feature a different boss that Kirby has to defeat so he can go to the next world map. Several enemies will appear in levels, and to defeat most of them Kirby will have to hop on them or dash at them. To hop around, the player will have to press the button, and to dash, the button. A dash can also be charged by holding the button to make it more effective against stronger enemies. However, there are enemies that cannot be defeated with a simple hop or dash, and require something else in order to be defeated. As an addition to a Tilt 'n' Tumble installment, Kirby can now use some Copy Abilities in this game to defeat special enemies. However, to do so, he will have to find Copy Ability pedestals as he lacks the inhale ability in this game. Gaining a copy ability will replace the hop and dash with different attacks. For example, if Kirby becomes Fire Kirby, the hop ability will be Kirby getting encased in fire for a few seconds, and the dash will be a fiery version. Copy abilities are also needed to get past certain obstacles, such as ice blocks (melted by Fire Kirby) or lava pits (traversable by Ice Kirby's dash). Characters Playable Characters Supporting Characters TBA Enemies Bosses Copy Abilities Unlike other games, Kirby doesn't obtain a Copy Ability by inhaling an enemy. Instead, Copy Ability pedestals can be found in the levels, and by touching them, Kirby gains the ability. Levels Items and Objects Gallery Logos and Box Arts KTnT2 Logo.png|The game's logo. KTnT2 Boxart.png|The game's box art. Miscelaneous KTnT2 PromotionalPoster.png|A promotional poster of the game. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Home Console Games Category:2016 Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:3D Platforming Games